Words
by Solareon
Summary: A brief one-shot of random words dedicated to Beth and Carl. Follow them through the years of their relationship.


**Summary:** A brief one-shot of random words dedicated to Beth and Carl. Follow them through the years of their relationship.

**Author's Notes:** I have so many stories to update! So I thought, instead of actually doing that, I'd do a random one-shot! I'll be updating all my other stories tomorrow. If your a fan of my story "City Life" or "22" They'll both be updated, and I'll be putting up a one-shot story every week. Anyway this is just a little something i did, because I feel that Carl and Beth stories need some love damn it! Hope ya enjoy it.

* * *

**Morality**

For Beth it was an obligation, a promise she made to her departed father, that she would never lose sight of who she was, and what he had taught her. It didn't happen often these days, but when Carl would show that he still had some morality left in him, it would fill her with hope for the future for them.

For Carl it was nothing more than an option, something that held you back, something that had cost the lives of many of the people he had loved. The only reason he would take such an option was because he hated the way Beth looked at him when he didn't. He loved her…that was enough reason to pretend morality mattered.

**Say Something**

For the first time in three weeks, he finally made eye contact with the her, cold piercing eyes looking into her own. "We're the last ones left, Beth… What do you want me to say?" He whispered out.

Turning away from him, Beth slung her crossbow over her back. "Say something. I'm giving up on you and you don't seem to care."

**Mentors**

Michonne was his mentor, she taught him things that his father had always refused to do or couldn't do; she taught him that sometimes you had to ignore your humanity to survive, to act like a monster to fight the real monsters. The sword he used, the sword he gave her, was something he would cherish till the die he died. She was his mentor, big sister, second mother, and someone he loved dearly. When she eventually died, he made it his mission to carry on her spirit.

Daryl was her mentor; she taught her things that her father had always refused to do or couldn't do; he taught her how survive on her own, how that even though her father was gone, she could still be strong, that she was strong. The crossbow she used was a gift from him, something she loved more than anything. He was her mentor, she loved him as a brother, a second father, and someone who had kept her alive in the darkest times of her life. She wasn't sure if he was dead or not, but she personally liked to believe that he had survived that army walkers he had disappeared into.

**Kiss**

He tried, he really did try, but when Beth had kissed him, he couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

**Survive**

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Carl questioned as Carol lowered her gun.

Carol whipped the tears away from her eyes as she holstered her weapon. "We've all done horrible things to survive… I just wish Lizzie didn't have to be one of those things…

**Future**

He didn't believe in hope, but he did believe that there was a future for him and Beth…so that was enough.

**Laughter**

Carl held his ribs as he fell to the ground and laughed his ass off. Beth smiled ear to ear, she hadn't seen him laugh in so long and the sight of it made her feel a warm, fuzzy, stupid feeling.

**Revenge**

"You little bitch…" Negan choked out.

Beth spit on the brute's face as she pulled the arrow out of his chest. "Fuck off and turn already so I can kill you again."

**Stuff & Things**

"We've been doing stuff…things and stuff." Carl couldn't even form a complete thought. "I didn't think…I didn't th-"

Maggie smacked Carl across the face. "Damn it, Carl, you knocked my sister up, now deal with it!"

**Training**

The first time she trained with Daryl, he broke her arm. The sixth time, she gave him a black eye.

**Truth**

"I killed, Mika!" Lizzie cried as she hugged Carl closer

She never even saw Carl reach for his revolver and pull the trigger.

**Proud**

Rick was proud of his son as he watched him come back from leading his first long supply run. He wouldn't deny he had his doubts about sending his son alone on a run, but when Carl came back to the military base driving a tracker trailer full of supplies with him, he knew he had made the right call.

**Heartbreak**

Letting go of Beth wasn't easy, but Carl knew that Zach was better for her than he was. He was just a kid, an outcast, a murder… she wouldn't want him.

He watched as Beth kissed Zach goodbye as he left to go on a run with Daryl and the others, it was a sight that broke his heart three different ways, but the only thing he could do was look away in sadness and hope farming with his dad would keep his mind off her.

**Father**

Looking down at the squirming baby in his arms, Carl finally understood why his father had done all the things he had done in his childhood.

**Reunion**

When they found each other after the fall of the prison, they both realized they were changed forever, but even through their sadness, grief, and pain, they still found some happiness in knowing that the other was still alive.

**Weapons**

Carl's weapon of choice was a sword, a gift from Michonne when she felt that just a gun wouldn't be good enough anymore. Whenever he looked at it, he felt happy, knowing that there was a connection between him and Michonne that only they shared.

Beth's weapon of choice was a crossbow, a gift from Daryl, a weapon that was silent but just as deadly as a gun. When she'd looked at it, it'd bring her a sense of pride that Daryl had thought she was good enough to teach and train.

**Age**

He was thirteen when he first starting liking Beth, and from there on he knew he was doomed.

At fifteen he had finally grown some balls and just kissed her, it didn't matter if she was too surprised to kiss back.

When he was 17 Michonne had walked in on them doing stuff…thaaaangs! It took almost three weeks for Michonne to look at the both of them and not fall into a laughing fit.

**Wedding**

"This is gotta be a dream." Carl asked as he watched Beth walk down the aisle

**Goodbye**

Carl watched as Beth slowly climbed into the helicopter, their son, Ricky, in her arms, clinging tightly to his mother. The machine took off, and he watched as it took his wife and child to a safer place, where both could grow and be happy. Without him though. He fought for a better world for them, but he knew from the start that he didn't have no place in that world. He was a fighter, a survivor, his place was on battlefield.

"Goodbye." He whispered as he watched the helicopter disappear into the setting sun.

Looking out from the helicopter, Beth gazed at Carl as he faded away from her sight. She kissed her son, and silently prayed that one day, somehow, someway, she'd see Carl Grimes again.

**Author's Notes:**** Well hope you liked this extremely short...um, thing! Yeah, thing is a good word to call this! Anyway, thanks for reading, please review! I don't care if you hated it, I wanna know! **


End file.
